Flight Throughout The Night Sky
by bithnic
Summary: She held onto the silvery white hair of his mane as he led them both through the night sky. She was young but they both knew that it was love. Oneshot story about Rini and Pegasus. Please R&R!


**Flight throughout the night sky**

_She held onto the silvery white hair of his mane as he led them both through the night sky. She was young but they both knew that it was love. One-shot story about Rini and Pegasus._

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**NOTE: This is a one-shot story I wrote about a night flight shared between Pegasus and Rini (similar to the actual Sailor Moon episode where that really happened).**

**I'd love to know what you all think. Please review!**

**For more of my Sailor Moon work please search my pen name!**

**This story is dedicated to my good friend Hannah and her boyfriend Jacob who have been together for six months now. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pegasus" she whispered gently, her voice that of the young girl that she was, as she watched the magical white horse appear in her dreams. He was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. She smiled at the sight of him. When ever she was with him she was at her happiest and yet she dare not tell him that incase he where to become withdrawn from her from then onwards.

His coat looked silky smooth to the touch, oh how she urged to touch it, to know that he was real and not a figment of her imagination. His coat, that of pure white, looked as if it where made of the finest and clearest grains of sand known to the universe.

He seemed to slightly blush at the sight of her in her pajamas but tried not to show it although he knew that she had already seen his reaction and she now too was blushing herself.

She extended her arm outwards, towards him. Oh how she urged to touch him, what it would mean to her if she could feel the silk of his body and know for once and for all that he was real.

The magical beast stepped cautiously towards her. He knew though that around such a child that there was no need to be cautious. She was pure, she was kind and she had good intentions. And yet he could feel something else coming from her. Was it love? Could such a small child understand such a concept and if she could, did she really perhaps love him of all living beings?

Rini watched as the gentle Pegasus, knelt before her, beckoning for her to mount him.

"I want to take you some where" he said in his soft and yet gentle voice. He was careful with the words that he chose. He didn't wish to scare her off or give her the wrong impression. However he did want to show her the world around her, the sights that he knew that she had not yet seen before from the angle that he could portray them to her.

Rini seemed to understand exactly what he was saying. She walked towards him, and mounted the beautiful white horse, trying not to hurt him as she did so. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him after he had been so kind to her.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked, hoping that her weight wasn't an issue for him. Oh how she hoped that she didn't hurt him.

Pegasus only shook his head as he straightened his body up. "Hold on tight" he warned her. He said this all without having to move his lips. It where as if he was communicating telepathically to her.

Rini held onto his mane, it felt like silk in her hands. So soft and smooth, more perfect than everything else in existence. She felt herself wanting to kiss him, she felt herself wanting to let hi know that she loved him. But she couldn't. He would only call her childish. He wouldn't be able to understand how she was feeling about him, about how much she cared about him and loved him. Yes, she loved him. But it was a different kind of love that she felt for her friends and her family. This was something that her mother had once said 'that dreams are made of'. Now she finally understood what her mother had meant.

She watched with amazement as the magical beasts wings spread out towards the side of his mystique body. She giggled inside at how amusing the 'flap' sound they made when they spread out was, how original and cartoon-ish the sound was. Like something straight out of a comic book.

She held on tight as he started to run forward through the forest. She squealed with delight and amazement as he managed to miss all of the trees that where in their way and could have otherwise proven to be fatal. The air rushed past them; cool against the cheeks of her pale face.

She wondered if Pegasus could feel the cold, if he too loved her the same way that she loved her. She quietly sighed, knowing that no matter how much she wanted to know the answers, she would never have the courage to ask Pegasus the questions that endlessly plagued her mind.

Rini watched the ground below with great anticipation as Pegasus' legs all of a sudden stopped running and left the ground. They where in a clearing in the woods when he took of into the sky with her upon his back. He flapped his wings, sending them higher and deeper into the night sky, wanting to show her as much as he could before sunrise. Before she would awaken and before he would have to leave her for yet another night.

He hated the feeling of being alone throughout life without her. He cared for her and found her to be a great comfort to him. Could he call her a friend? No, he knew that it was a stronger relationship than this.

Her legs tightened slightly around his waist as they continued to ascend, far past the clouds and all means of life that now lay below them.

The feeling of being up so high frightened and exhilarated her. She could feel the adrenaline racing through her veins it each passing moment; however she wondered, was it because of the flight or because of Pegasus?

The hairs of his mane lightly tickled the tip of Rini's cheeks as the wind pushed his hair hard in that one direction. Rini breathed in, smelling the sweet scents of his mane as if it where human hair.

They drifted through the clouds, their softness and warmth rubbing against them both. It was an amazing feeling to be up this high Rini had thought to herself numerous times already. How she wished it would never end. Every moment was breath taking.

Slowly they entered a clearing in the night sky, with only the stars and the moon now visible. They where too high up now to be able to see the ground below them.

"You can let go now" he said softly to her.

At first he sensed that she was frightened by this gesture and slowly but surely she let go of him.

She began to fall, faster than she could have imagined and yet she couldn't scream. She just let gravity take her down. She wondered how he could do this to her, send her to her doom. Tears slowly caressed softly from her eyes before being taken upwards.

She closed her eyes before she stopped. It didn't hurt. Was she dead? She re-opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the night sky, Pegasus still in the same place where she had dismounted. And there it was; she had wings as beautiful as the ones that Pegasus himself beheld. She made a small gasping sound and let her eyes meet those of his. With his eyes he beckoned her to him.

She rose through the air, her wings her soul through out the sky. She smiled as she reached him, glad that this had been his true intention, to give her wings of her own and to let her experience what they where like.

She floated around, drifted in amazement. They where hers, her very own wings. She wondered if she was as beautiful as Pegasus now.

The flew through the night sky for hours, looking at all of the stars and the beauty of the moon from all possible angles.

As a small child she had once found it hard to believe that her people, her ancestors and her mother had been born on the moon, that they where the moon's people.

Finally Rini began to feel weak; they both knew that it was coming close to daybreak and that that was the reason for it. Her heart began to break knowing that this would all have to end, knowing the this moment in time would be broken and things would probably never be the same again, that she would never be this close to her good friend Pegasus again and that she would probably never have wings again.

Shyly she once again mounted Pegasus.

She held onto the silvery white hair of his mane as he led them both through the night sky. She was young but they both knew that it was love.

Pegasus felt that exact moment that she began to drift from his body, the moment when her body turned into the beautiful moon dust that it was and drifted back to the real world. She would be waking soon.

He was glad he had been able to spend this time with her, to be this close to her but now without her he was incomplete. Although few words had been spoken he knew everything about her. And he knew that they where in love.


End file.
